


A Little Vacation Forever

by GoodTimesRolling



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hiccup, Canon Divergence - Hiccup Leaves Before The Final Training Test, F/M, Girl Hiccup, Guy Astrid, Hiccup Leaves Before The Romantic Flight, What-if Scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimesRolling/pseuds/GoodTimesRolling
Summary: In a world where killing a dragon is everything, Hiccup doesn't exactly fit in. She tried numerous times but it always ends in failure. She is tired of trying for people who don't care about her. So before the final exam, she leaves. Berk, 3 years later; however, still needs Hiccup to save them. The question is: Does she want to help?





	1. The Choices We Make

** The Choices We Make  **

 

“Stoick, you can’t seriously be thinking this?” The silence after was all the answer he needed. “We cannot trust her! She is a traitor! She will destroy us all, Chief,” Spitelout yelled and various others made noises of agreement. Stoick merely sighed at the accusations. “Hiccup may be many things, but a destroyer? A harbinger of death? No, certainly not,” he stated. Stoick looked up at his people gathered around him in the Great Hall. “We have no choice in this matter anyway. Winter had nearly done us in last year. We can’t afford to live like this anymore. The raids need to be stopped. The Dragon Master is our only hope as of now.”

 

A voice sounded out in the silence that followed. “What makes you think she will help us?” All heads turned to the direction of the voice and found Fishlegs, shy as ever with the numerous eyes upon him. Stoick gestured for him to continue speaking. “We were never particularly nice to Hiccup. She was never included in anything. People constantly talked about how terrible she was at everything, how she messed it all up, how she was…” he stopped there in an obvious struggle to get the word out. “Useless…” he whispered at last but it resounded through the hall for all to hear.

 

Stoick sighed and put his fingers to his brow, massaging the tension away. It was no great secret, the people’s views on his daughter’s….behavior. They certainly didn’t make it a secret to her. The ones with high tolerance said it was a phase, that it would pass when she learned her calling and where she belonged within the Viking society of Berk. She just needed more time to figure it out. The others, crueler ones, said Hiccup should have died the day she was born. It never sat right with them that a runt was able to survive while some perfectly fine babes, real Vikings, died in the night or from sudden sickness not long after they were born.

 

But Stoick, from the moment he first held her tiny, frail body, knew that Hiccup was a survivor. That she would be different was a given, all Hiccups were. He just didn’t know how different she would come to be. They said it was her choice, and her choice alone, to side with the devils. With all the disasters she caused, she was probably always on their side. No one ever accused Stoick of how Hiccup came out. In fact, they were rather sympathetic to his plight and gave him many pats on the back for not having to deal with such a nuisance anymore. But Stoick knew where the blame lied.

 

With himself.

 

He was to blame for what Hiccup has done, what she has become. His little girl tried so hard to fit in in the only ways she could, and all he did was yell and scold her for it. Stoick never tried to talk to her and he never listened to her. He was never there for her when it counted the most. He never tried to understand her. So she turned to dragons for comfort and solace, for a place to belong.

 

Stoick, for all intents and purposes, was a rather shitty father.

 

“Be that as it may, we cannot give up hope and we cannot know what will happen unless we try,” Stoick finally said when he put his hand down. “My decision is final. If we don’t do this, many will die this winter. Our children and old folk will be the first. Then, the dragons will kill more. And if there are any remaining afterward, the next winter will kill the last of us.” The villagers had a solemn expression on their faces with the truth laid bare for them. “I will only take volunteers for this mission. Now, who’s with me?”


	2. A Decision Made

**A Decision Made**

“Hiccup, you can’t do this. We have no guarantee whatsoever that they won’t kill you or Toothless the minute you set foot on their land! This is leaving too much in the hands of the gods and you know it,” Heather shouted. Hiccup whirled around on her. “I do know, but it does not change the fact that this has to be done. We can’t keep taking only a few from the Queen’s control at a time. The more we take, the more risk we put the other dragons in. The Red Death is cruel, and we are threatening her reign,” Hiccup explained fervently to her second in command, beseeching her to see that there is no other way.

“Berk just happens to be the first sensible tribe to reach out for help among the other tribes in the Archipelago, and that is only due to the fact that they are the closest to Dragon Island and are therefore affected the most,” she continued on to Heather. “You know me Heather, better than anyone else here on the Edge. I do not rush into situations, nor my decisions for that matter. I consider every possible solution and outcome to a problem before I do anything.”

Heather looked at her Chief for a moment before sighing and dragging a hand through her bangs. “I know, Hic I know,” she replied. “Is there anything I can do to stop you?” Hiccup put her hand on Heather’s shoulder and gave her a sly grin, “Not a chance. After all, the council has agreed to send a list of terms first and if they don’t accept, then we can wash our hands of this whole debacle. Well, only helping the Vikings out that is.”

Hiccup turned from the woman to look for a certain dragon but ultimately gave up as there was too much activity buzzing around the dragon stables in the mountain to locate a single dragon. Raising her fingers to her mouth, she gave a sharp piercing whistle. The dragon she was looking for immediately came bounding to her. She offered the dragon her arm, “Sharpshoot.” As she was tying a scroll onto the Terrible Terror’s leg, she gave a command to the excited dragon. “I need you to deliver this to Trader Johann, he should be about halfway to Berk by now.” She took a piece of cloth from her pocket so the dragon could recognize the scent of the scroll’s recipient.

Sharpshoot, now on Hiccup’s shoulder, stood at attention as Heather lead the way out of the dragon stables. As the sunlight hit them upon their return to the outside, Sharpshoot gave Hiccup a nuzzle before taking off with the message that would hopefully change the lives of dragons and Vikings as well. “And now we wait,” Heather said before she left to go check on the supplies coming in from the hunters. Hiccup continued to look as Sharpshoot got smaller and smaller. She whispered before she left to follow as well.

“And now we wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all of you people who decided to read this! I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. I posted this because it is a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave my head. So I decided to see if anyone would want me to continue with this. This chapter is not beta-ed so if there are any problems, they are entirely on me. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> ~GoodTimesRolling


End file.
